


"Somebody grab him!"

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts started at midnight on May 2nd, 1998.





	"Somebody grab him!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September discord drabble challenge prompt: return to hogwarts.
> 
> The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling.

"Pansy, shut up!" Draco hissed.   
  
"She's got the right idea," Greg said.

"Let's nab Potter and hand him over to the dark lord!" Vince added gleefully.

"In front of the entire Order of the Phoenix?!" Draco demanded. 

 

 

"McGonagall just said to evacuate!" Pansy broke in. "Let's get out of here."

"We should stay," Vince growled. 

"But we have to join the Dark Lord," Greg pointed out, looking confused.

"You heard his message!" Vince shot back. "He wants Potter! Imagine the glory we'd get for catching him!"

Guffawing, the two disappeared down a corridor.

 

 

Draco's heart sank as he realized that this was it. Potter had returned to Hogwarts- it was time to pick a side. 

Making up his mind, he turned to Pansy.

"I'm going with them."

"No!" She cried. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

"For Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked incredulously.

"No. For love."

"Even when he'll never love you back?"

 

 

Draco hugged her. "Go, make sure the younger students get home safe."

"What about my best friend? How do I keep him safe?"

"I love you too Pansy. I hope I'll see you again." 


End file.
